User talk:Evnyofdeath
I had no idea....... I had no idea there was a KH fanon wiki that had so much content..........when I was looking for one, I found kingdomheartsfanfiction.wikia.com, and made a few articles on there about a fanfic I'm writing...........but I had no idea this was out here......... I've decided Its been awhile since I've been here, but I think I'm finally gonna put the articles for my fanfic on this site. It might not be for awhile however. Also, there is one thing I wanna confirm first. My fanfic is a completely alternate universe storyline. No Sora, Riku, Kair, Organization XIII, Ansem SoD. I wanna make sure its alright if I put that on here before hand. Evnyofdeath 02:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) sounds good can't wait to read it.--ZACH 02:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as I am allowed to put the articles up. Okay then, I'll get started! Evnyofdeath 02:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude, take a look: how many sans-Sora/Riku/Kairi fanficts do you see on here? A world without the typical characters is fine! We welcome ingenuity here. Tu Madre Juega los Juegos de Tarjetas de Ninos EN ENFIERNA!! 02:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel left out I joined this wiki awhile ago, and no one offered a talk bubble to me, yet when Riku's Love joined, she almost immediatly got an offer.....I FEEL LEFT OUT! This is the part where I curl up in the corner and cry. Evnyofdeath 06:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) } |text= } }} } |text= } }} } |text= } }} } in there. Remember that you can emphasize your quotes by making them bold or italic. For this demonstration I will use '''So, what're we waiting for?' as my Sig, and It's Party time! as my timesig.'' Now the code should be something like this:}} } |text= } }} There you go. Use this knowledge wisely :P}} Thanks! Now all I have to do is chose stuff........I think I'll wait until I have an image of Yami before I do this however. Evnyofdeath 23:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for correcting meKhruler 00:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Talk Are you available to talk at the moment? - BoRadiant 00:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Infobox problem It says each story has to have its own boss infoboxes. I don't know how to make an infobox, so could someone either make one for me or show me how to make one myself? Evnyofdeath 02:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) series I'll give you episodes if you want.Khruler 00:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Riku's Love I already figured it out for the most part, but thanks anyways Evnyofdeath 16:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You'd be surprised Several users have edited my Ignitas wiki page saying "he has no personality, story, fighting abilities, appearance, etc." and it's making me feel rushed. Btw know how to add an info box? Help Well, Lego is helping me with the sketchs of my characters, and I've figured out the basics of Templates, the thing I need help with atm is a logo for Darkness and Light. If you look at articles like Owen Stevens and Zane Koroshiya you'll see icons in the upper right corner telling you what fanon they belong to. I need one of those. Evnyofdeath 23:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I know what you mean. For those, you just take an existing KH logo and edit it in the GIMP or Photoshop. Maggosh made mine. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 23:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortanetly, I have neither of those on my computer. You say Maggosh made yours? Maybe I can ask him. Evnyofdeath 23:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Yeah, asking Maggosh is your best bet. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 23:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Tamashii After the incident with Tamashii, Blaid will send Genesis after her, to capture or kill depending on his (Genesis') mood. - BoRadiant 09:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Try and contact me in another way to avoid potential spoilers please. Evnyofdeath 14:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yami Image Wow. Not quite what I had in mind, but that is very good. I like it! Evnyofdeath 21:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick question. You've been on Fanfiction.Net before, right? Does it cost any money, or do you need to to download something? Or is it all completely free? XXJackofBladesXx1 03:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction.net is a free site. All you are required to do is create an account. There is a cooldown time when you start though, you can't upload anything for a few days. Evnyofdeath 03:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, this was extremely helpful. XXJackofBladesXx1 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What the....? How did you put that summary down that talked about the Japanese version of Dark, but not put it on the page itself? You know what, never mind. Yes, you are right about that, but I've recently done experiments with Japanese words and found out that the words in Japanese are different when the first letter is capitalized. Daku is the Japanese word for Dark capitalized. XXJackofBladesXx1 21:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The summary? Just delete whats already there and type what you want it to say. Evnyofdeath 21:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Hey, can you tell me how to put up infoboxes? I've tried, but it doesn't seem to work for me like it does everyone else. XXJackofBladesXx1 21:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) To use an infobox go to your talk page. The big green thing that welcomes you has links to em. Copy the coding on the page, then past it into the beginning of your page, and fill in the areas you need. Evnyofdeath 21:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) One more question, then I promise to stop bugging you. I have recently joined FanFiction.Net, and I'm not exactly sure how to get my stories up there. I thought all I had to do was type my stories down, but unfortunately that is not the case, or so the directions on FanFiction tell me. XXJackofBladesXx1 12:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) After the cool down where you can't upload, write up your fic in either OpenOffice or Microsoft Word. When you logged in hit the Publish tab and select Document Manager. Upload the file. Then from Publish select New Story. Periodically you'll have to agree to their terms of service to do this. Follow the instructions, and BAM, you've uploaded your fic. Evnyofdeath 14:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I know to log on, and I do log on, but for some reason my wiki account logs itself off occasionally while I am editing a page. When I altered my Ignitas page, I was logged on, and was not even aware that during my edit I was logged back off. XXJackofBladesXx1 00:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) -_- If it was his article, then why did you revert the same edit a few days ago? I was merely following your lead. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you payed attention to the conversation the two of us had, you'd have found out I reverted the edit because I thought an anon was messing with his articles. He explained why it looked like an anon. Evnyofdeath 04:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, I didn't know I was supposed to hunt down a conversation that I didn't know had taken place. Honestly, how did you expect me to know of it? I'm not a WikiJaguar. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 05:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Not what I meant in the slightest.....but whatever, it doesn't matter. Evnyofdeath 05:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki For now. - BoRadiant 20:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. wtf plz? Like, I was fixing ur typos and u like changed it back! Wtf?? :Wasn't a typo. Evnyofdeath 09:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah there was!! And I'm not a frikkin vandal!! D:<NeXas 09:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If you mean me not using "That" it was intentional. Evnyofdeath 09:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) LMAO u mean being a frikkin retard was intenional???????NeXas 09:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC)\ :That was a grammatically correct statement. Evnyofdeath 09:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :LMAO not really that sounds much betterNeXas 09:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Enough, both of you. There's no need to use ''that or which unless the outcome is unclear or ambiguous. Cou-ra-geuh ! 09:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) F*CK*NG V*RG*N f*GG*T U NO WAT FUK U UR A FAT NERD FAGOT U WIIL BVR HAVE SEX AND I WILL BECOZ I HAV A BOYFREND AND HE FUCKS ME ALL THE TIME UR JUST JELOS09:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC)09:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC)09:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC)09:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC)NeXas 09:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It may have been unintentional, and you probably accidentally redid the vandal's edit from before, but thats what the warning system is for. Join the IRC and talk to us there to understand. Also, Ad Hominim attacks like this can get you another warning, but I'll let it slide this time. Evnyofdeath 09:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Friend! :D I really wanna fix the thing above this... But I won't because I'm afraid it might get me in trouble or something... Anyways, HI! My name is *SPOILER*. I just wanted to stop by and say hello, and also try and start making friends here. I hope I won't be outcast like all the other Nobodies (thne I might have to go on a rampage, unlock Kingdom Hearts, and then battle some overconfident hero. Also, bonus points if you got that the title was a Misadventures of Flapjack reference. Booyaka! Nobody Sovereign 02:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Flapjack.........? Must.......resist......urge to.........maim..........innocent......child............ Hello to you too, and what do you want to fix exactly? Evnyofdeath 02:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : : : A Present! at the bottom of a page. Glad to help!}} IRC? Hey, are you on right now? maggosh 17:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My Talkpage Why is It I don't have the right to my own talkpage. I'm tired of looking at the message, I want to forget it and you keep throwing it back in my face. Why can't I get rid of the messages I've read and want nothing to do with!? Zh'xonRomulus 12:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC. your Bubbles I don't know how, can you tell me? Evnyofdeath 17:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Matters to discuss Please don't Please don't come and remind me, i've already ended this stupid argument with Roxas. i'm a little convinced, not completely, what KKoro said makes sense, it just contradicts everything i've ever thought about Xion. Really, you made the same mistake? good to know i'm not alone. Re-intro, i'm the guest, a twelve year old writer-wannabe and gonnabe, and you, well i think i've seen some of your articles while browsing around, the game with Yami Dark correct? you're really good, it's people like you and LegoAlchemist that i wanna be like. :)The Guest 17:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text= That's what i meant, fanfiction, i get those two words mixed up alot. Pleased to meet you. here's a link to my article if you're interested (be warned, i'm not super writer): http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts:_Scarlet_Darkness }} Thanks! Thank you so much for making the pic of Tear smaller!!!!! *hug* Kiarichan 22:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Kiarichan Re: Your Welcome ^_^ It's a pleasure to meet you! I don't believe we've talked before either. I just have one question; could you make the picture of Roxas smaller? A friend of DA made it for me, but he made it too big. Thanks for the help! Kiarichan 22:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Kairichan Where to find the image I found it on google! If you look up "Namine" then go to images, she is on the third page underneith the Dead Fantasy Namine. Hope that helps! ^_^ I was thinking that is kinda what i wanted Namine to look like in the stroy. Kiarichan 22:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Kiarichan Re: IRC Nah... i just had a fail. XD Kiarichan 03:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Kiarichan Feedback! 8D Hold the phone I just told you I'm sorry and I let it go, and you respond by deleting my apology and calling it vandalism for responding on my own talkpage! I'll say it again, I'm sorry it's my fault. Now can we just let this go, it's starting to get munotinous and I'm not in the mood for it. CrimsonShogun 21:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought about doing it! Ya hear, you started to annoy me and I thought about striking your comment, even tried it in edit mode! But I didin't go through with it and do anything to vandalize your comments. Now will just drop this and leave me alone, I willing to do this, why can't you? I've admitted I'm wrong, and I'M SORRY! Please accept this already!!!!! CrimsonShogun 23:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Your right, your right. Your absolutley right, and I'm sorry, last time I'm gonna say that I swear. I was being very irrational, I thought I made one of the admins angry over a pointless argument I wouldn't drop, and after that it just kept spiraling down with all the unintentional vandalization. I really don't want to get banned, this place is the only good fanfiction wiki for KH I got left, and I don't want to lose it. I went loco trying to do everything to ignore or fix the probelm, only to escalate it. So please accept this apology, I won't mess with nominations ever again, or any admin on fanon hereafter. I'll stay quiet as a church mouse and write Vengeance. Will please accept this apology for all my actions in the last 24hrs and not have me banned for my ludicrous behavior? CrimsonShogun 11:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :While what you did was wrong, yes, you did tick us all off. However, this isn't some dictatorship; the only way you'll get banned is for this whole talk-page-altering comments thingy, not because the admins just don't like you. You don't have to be a suck up, and you don't have to not participate in the community ever again; if you act sensible from now on, we'll forgive you. I'm probably dragging this all back up, but it only got bad because you wouldn't drop it. Now it's over, and you've got a clean slate. Do the right thing with it. (I'm just a mod, btw) -- 12:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : : RP Request Hi there! I was wondering if you would like to have an rp with me? I would be most appreciated if you would. NarutoUzumaki123 22:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) new hi can you help me out a bit True-Clown-Prince 02:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) How? Evnyofdeath 02:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) a link to the rules of this site would be very helpfulTrue-Clown-Prince 02:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Um, sorry I actually don't have that. Try contacting maggosh. Evnyofdeath 03:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Messages Evny, I have been trying to message you but none are getting to you, they are either being ignored or your messenger service is playing up. Fix it! Hubris 22:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Super Fanon Jesus Christ! Should that even be allowed? Well, at least we can be sure that our characters WON'T be used inappropriatly, then again it is possible because we have so many characters and versions of them. - Hubris 12:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Then we should report him, come online so that we can speak. - Hubris 19:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) QuincyLeather 04:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Been awhile Hello, its been awhile - Blaid 01:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Amends I have been working awhile Evny to make amends, to so speak, for all the mess ups my ideas made in the past. This is mostly by phasing out a lot of things and getting your story back to the spirit of what it was. I shall send the link over Chatango, and then we will see what you think of it. I hope that you find it reasonable. - Blaid 15:29, July 23, 2016 (UTC)